


Scotch Mist

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Disapproving Family, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Makeup, Reader-Insert, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Scotch Mist (phrase)- Something that is hard to find or does not exist.---"For you. Only for you."She jumped into his arms with unhidden excitement. As words of gratitude poured from her lips, Nikolai slowly wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug. The feather-light pecks she would pepper all over his face was his favourite affection gesture of hers. The stoic Belarusian man had a soft spot for her affectionate gestures.
Relationships: Male Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 2





	Scotch Mist

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Nikolai - Nyo! Belarus's human name  
> Nikolasha - Nikolai's nickname

" _няма_." **No** Nikolai's cold eyes bore into (F/n)'s pleading ones.

"Come on, it's _one_ night. It's just dinner. I want them to meet you at least once, Nikolasha. _Please_? For me?"

"I don't want to have dinner with people who are just going to be judging me the whole night, (F/n)." (F/n)'s downcast gaze on her hands pulled at his heart. He tapped his finger against his knee, thinking.

"Alright." (F/n) looked at him, surprised.

"'Alright'?" she echoed back.

"For you. _Only_ for you." (F/n) jumped into his arms with unhidden excitement. As words of gratitude poured from her lips, Nikolai slowly wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug. The feather-light pecks she would pepper all over his face was his favourite affection gesture of hers. The stoic Belarusian man had a soft spot for her affectionate gestures.

\---

Nikolai stood in front of the restaurant (F/n)'s parents requested they eat at. The dim-lit romantic ambience inside was already making him uneasy. He could feel that it was going to be a rough night. _Unless_ he could cut it short, somehow, to save his and everyone else's time.

"Come on, just get in." (F/n) said, tugging at the sleeve of his coat. He let out a small sigh before holding the door for her as they walked inside the establishment.

"For her. For her..." he chanted quietly for himself as he handed over his coat to the usher.

They sat silently at the table for four. A waiter soon walked over and asked if they were ready to order.

"We're still waiting for our companions," (F/n) politely replied. He nodded and walked off. (F/n) fidgeted with her table napkin as they waited. She was not hiding her nerves as she munched on her lower lip.

"They aren't here yet," she mumbled. "Yes, and they aren't going to get here any faster with you boring holes into the restaurant's front door."

She sent a soft glare his way and crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms and mirroring her. "Alright, shutting up now."

(F/n)'s parents finally arrived and (F/n) almost ran up to meet them. Nikolai grabbed her arm just in time to keep her still. They soon came close enough for (F/n) to appropriately greet them.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked, squeezing Nikolai's arm in appreciation as he held out her chair for her to take a seat.

"It started raining as we were heading out. Your father forgot to grab an umbrella," her mother shot a knowing glance at her father as he chuckled and shook his head.

Nikolai glanced out the large windows and only then noticed the rain. He looked away and met eyes with (F/n)'s mother.

"So," the older woman started. "You're the boy our daughter is seeing?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, that would be, uh, me."

(F/n)'s father nodded wordlessly, eyeing him with no restraint. Their daughter looked at her parents and then to her boyfriend several times as they had their stare-off.

"So, shall we order? Uh, excuse me? Yes, could we have menus here please?" (F/n) quickly interjected, calling over a server.

The awkwardness dissipated ever so slightly as they silently scanned the menu.

\---

Nikolai followed (F/n) as she stormed into her apartment. Her clutch was flung from her hands and onto the sofa in her anger.

"I can't believe them! I can't believe _you_! Nikolasha, this is an important night for me!" Her fury trained on him as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, not bothering to take off the warm piece of clothing.

" _Прабачце_ (F/n), but I couldn't help it. They were treating me like I was a little boy. It was as if that would be our first _and_ last meeting. You know how serious I am about you. I know that this is an important night for you, believe me. I want them to like me as much as you do, but I can't do anything about it if they can't. It doesn't matter to me if they don't like me but they should have the courtesy to respect me!" **Sorry** He replied, irked. Her parents were condescending the entire night and they had barraged him with ridiculous questions. Most of it targeted his family's wealth and his relationship with (F/n). They made it clear that all they thought of him was a spoiled rich boy infatuated with their daughter. Someone who would soon move on when he found that she no longer suited his tastes.

He was sick and tired of people thinking that he was some rich kid who knew nothing of the world. He did not work for his father's factory and farm for twelve years just for others to judge him so easily. But with how often he's been misread, he has grown to be numb to the envious glares and the dirty looks. What he couldn't and wouldn't let himself get used to is the fact that people seem to brand him a playboy, someone who would go from one girl to the next as if tasting an endless buffet. He refused to be thought of as such scum.

"I was not going to let them," (F/n) cut him off from his ranting.

"Which is why you should have been the bigger person there!" She explained, exasperated. She knew that her parents were as hard as rocks and it took a while for them to get used to, much less like someone they do not wish to accept. She knew how firm they were in their beliefs, but she did not want them to just dismiss her relationship as easily and as audaciously as they did. Nikolai was not a mistake she made and she wanted her parents to realize that.

"How do you expect me to be the bigger person, (F/n)? You prefer me letting them walk all over my pride and myself just so I can adjust to what they think? _Even_ when their way of thinking is clearly wrong. I won't subject myself to that idiocy, you know better than to ask that of me!"

"I didn't mean it like that! All I'm saying is give them a chance! I'm sure if you'd just let them in,"

"Let them in, and then what? That will just give them more reason to reject me. Showing them who I am will just give them ideas. All the more things to hurl back in my face, use against me, and prove to me that I'm not worthy of their daughter! Come on, don't you see what game they're playing yet? I refuse to be caught in it." He huffed angrily at her.

She was turning pink in pent-up frustration.

"Ugh! You people are impossible! All I asked was for the three of you to try and be nice to each other! Why couldn't you do that? I can accept that my parents are tough and they're hard to convince but I didn't expect you to be the same, Nikolai." The tears that steadily streamed down her face made him freeze. As he approached her cautiously, now aware that he had definitely hurt her and had overdone it, she turned her back to him.

" _Пакінь мяне ў спакоі_!" **Leave me alone**

He retreated, dropping his hands to the side in defeat and quietly left the apartment.

\---

(F/n) slowly opened the door. Nikolai met her eyes, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked at him blankly before realizing that he had actually apologized. She opened the door wider, a silent gesture to let him in, and he stepped inside.

He shrugged his coat off and hung it on the peg by the door.

"It took you two days to say that?" (F/n) wryly asked, letting herself fall into the embrace of the sofa. Nikolai remained silent, shaking the raindrops off the top of his head and tugging his gloves off.

"I took the train to your parents' house yesterday. I didn't know the trip was delayed for three hours because of the weather." At that, she sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"You, you what?"

He met her eyes, not moving from his spot by her door. "I went to your parents."

"And?" She looked nervous as she asked, not knowing what to expect.

"And we talked. A lot. It's going to take a while, you're right. But I think this is a better start."

"Oh my," (F/n) shot up and tackled him in an excited hug. "Nikolasha!"

He hugged her back, equally tight and buried his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry, too. I said a lot of things that I didn't mean the other night. I know how much you," he cut her off by cupping her cheeks and pulling away just enough so they were face-to-face.

"No. Hey, that's passed already, alright? We've both said things we're sorry for. But I just couldn't face you again knowing that I've ruined your big night. I know how much this could and is impacting our relationship and I want to work it out." He carefully tucked her hair behind her ears, inching his face closer. " _ты маё сонейка_." **You are my sunshine**

(F/n) smiled softly. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on May 28, 2019.


End file.
